LA VIDA DE CLOUD
by roxasIIIX
Summary: CLOUD EL MJOR ESPADACHIN DEL MUNDO TIENE UN SECRETO
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Final Fantasy y IIV les Pertenece a SUS Creadores

PROLOGO

Tras la deserción de su Sasuke Uchiha su "mejor amigo" el y la equipo de recuperacion (LOS MISMOS DE LA SERIE) fue a intentar a traerlo debuelta devuelta,Tras derrotarlo y traerlo devuelta fue Llamado por el consejo de Pero cuando abrio la puerta vio a un Rubio, una mujer peliroja, y Una niña de 8 años.

Que descubrio que sus Padres Estaban vivos lo Y Que lo abandonaron Para Poder Tener Segura La Aldea. Pero el no lo Tomo busque y Con Una gran furia dijo Como La Aldea lo odiaba Por Ser El Carcelero del kiuby Y dijo Unas Palabras shokeo Todos Los Presentes

Naruto: ¡YO YA NO SERE UTILIZADO POR KONOHA Y USTEDES NO SON NADA Y PREFIERO LA muete DE TODOS USTEDES EN LUGAR DE AYUDARLOS¡ -les grito y dejo la camara del consejo Dejando shokeados Los Que Estaban precentes tomo Una desición de Dejar El Pueblo ya Que no le inportaba nadien de la Aldea Pero al Llegar a la Puerta hiso una promesa Que cumplira

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto ya No Existe Este pueblo Lo Mato -Dijo con vos Una Monotona Pero con Una gran determinacion

-TIEMPO DE SALTO

Han Pasado mas de 5 años desde la partida de Naruto de Konoha, konoha Fue En decadencia LA UNA ves la "Aldea mas fuerte" sombra era Una, konoha perdio la ONU Muchos corto Todos SUS lazos ya era Que naruto el mejor amigo del kasekage, en nami Cortaron el envio de Alimentos, madera, ropa, El País de las Nieves koyuki quemo Enfrente de los ojos de Jiraiya y Kakashi el libreto de pelicula icha icha PARAISE Cabe Decir Que los Pervertido de Todo El Mundo sintiero Que se les arebato Una parte del Alma.

Minato habia mandado ONU Buscar un naruto en El Momento Que se entero que se fue de la Aldea mando de uña de El equipo 7,8 tenian los jounin Problemas en acerlo ya Que creian Que el se merecia Una Vida Lejos del infierno Que El parrafo época de La Aldea, párr Los época genin creian que mas facil ya naruto Que Fue el el Utimo Lugar de la academia Una ves lo encontraron en Una cascada tenia ONU gra Cambio tenia La Mitad de el pelo Menos salbaje y mas cresido Medios (el 1, 60 Cambio 1,73) y Una espada de gran peso (Como la espada de zabusa) en El Momento Que Lo Vieron no duraron en atacar. Los resultado fueron Que kakashi quedo sin El sharingan, sakura quedo sin Una pierna y Un cuchillaso la dejo con la incapasidad de Hablar (TRES HURRAS POR ESO) y Sin Ser Capas de Ser Madre (se que soy un poco malo con sakura Pero Nunca Me agrado) al Otro equipo Sólo Los Corto y los noqueó.

Kushina se sentia horrible crello ciegamente Que El Pueblo cuidaria a su hijo, Pero Se equivocó ,Ahora No Tiene Nada de su bebe Solamente espera encontrarlo y puedan der Una Familia, le pedia a mikoto Cada ves Que puede Una foto de su "hijo" Pero no le Dirige la palabra, Minato le pedia a Fugaku Que le de una foto de naruto Pero se nego con gran ira le da un puñetato en el estomago diciendole-TU NO ERES SU PADRE UN PADRE NO ABANDONA A UN HIJO POR UNA TONTA PROFESIA DE UN VIEJO RABO VERDE-La hija de Fugaku y Mikoto, la tiffa uchiha una chica Que no Tiene amigos por ella Ser pecado La "princesa uchiha" estuvo Enamorada de naruto por quien era ella no un titulo.

Jiraiya habia Encontrado informacion de la un espadachín Que podia derrotar a Mifune considerado "el mejor espadachín del Mundo" pero se encontro Algo que lo sorprendio un adulto de pelo rubio con 3 mechones Elevado Una Camisa Sin Mangas, Una Bufanda (Tiene La ropa de en kingdom heart 2) Pero lo Que Lo dejo en shock fue Que tenia el cuello el collar que naruto le gano a tsunade

Jiraiya: ¿naruto eres tu? -pregunto esperanzado ya que si lo traia de vuelta podria recompesar lo que iso y podrian Recuperar a Aliados a todos sus aliados perdidos

no mi nombre es cloud-le Responde fulminandolo con La Mirada

 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

soy nuevo en fanfiction

Gracias Por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y final fantasy no me pertenece he decidido usar elementos de otros final fantasy**

Capitulo 2:KONOHA.

En el capitulo anterior

 _¿Naruto?-pregunto el auto proclamado superpervertido con esperanza para intentar traerlo devuelta a konoha donde el se encargaria de compenzar como el padrino que el deberia ser_

 _No mi nombre es cloud-dijo fulminandolo con la mirada._

EMPEZAMOS CON LA HISTORIA.

Jiraiya:Naruto me alegra que estes-fue cortado abructamente con un fuerte golpe en el estomago por un naruto enojado.

naruto:primero no me digas asi mi nombre es cloud,segundo no me vengas a decir que estas feliz de que estoy bien,nunca te interezo cuando estaba en esa maldita aldea el solo te interesa esa mierda de investigasion y pueblo-le dijo con una gran ira.

Jiraiya:naruto entiendo que estes enojado pero toda la aldea esta arepentida,por favor naruto vuelve a la aldea todos estamos muy asustados apenas tenemos misiones, la comida esta escaseando,los lideres de los clanes hyuga,inuzuka y yamanaka ofrecen las manos de sus hijas para que vuelvas a la sorprendiendo a cloud,hasta donde llegara esa aldea para traerlo devuelta.

cloud iva a decir que se pudran pero luego recordo a todas las personas que le inportaba en esa aldea .

sarutobi ,konohamaru ,moegi ,udon, fugaku, mikoto, tiffa, ayame y teuchi.

Apretando los dientes suspiro cerando los ojos,al momento de recordar unas palabras de una persona muy importante " _vive tu vida y no tengas odio en tu corazon despues de todo eres "cloud el espadachin legendario",abraza tus sueños y...pase lo que pase proteger tu honor...¡como un espadachin¡_ -aun recordando esas palabras cloud no podia olvidar todo su odio asia konoha pero era una manera de intentarlo.

cloud:bien volvere a esa maldita aldea pero si alguien de los namikase o uzumaki se me aserca los torturare tanto que dejare a la guerra de kiri en el olvido-le respondio friamente sorprendiendo a jiraiya ya que el odio que tenia naruto era grande y con lo que le paso a sakura haruno lo dejo mas que claro,aun los que fueron a buscar a naruto tenian pesadillas,segun conto kurenai naruto dejo salir toda su ira reprimida y tambien conto como naruto le aranco el sharingan con su mano y lo aplasto,sakura empeso a decir que era un demonio y que nunca seria amiga de alguien como el para que despues naruto le cortara cada parte del cuerpo hasta que se aburrio .

Jiraiya:esta bien vamos naruto-espera-le interumpe el rubio antes de el gama-sannin haga una convocasion inversa.

cloud:tengo algo que ir a buscar,es en nami queda a 10 minutos de aqui voy por el y voy a konoha, avisales a esos inveciles de que volvere a konoha-diciendo lo ultimo con gran ira.

Jiraiya:esta bien-responde un poco extrañado pero antes de irse sintio una mano en el hombro que pertenecia a naruto volteandose vio como naruto tenia una mirada asesina con una espada katana en la otra mano-adonde cres que vas,cres que ire a ese pueblo asi como asi a no tu sufriras por lo que paso ese dia y por traicionarme preparate idiota-dijo naruto para que empesara atacarlo sin piedad.

KONOHA

Minato namikaze era para muchos un gran hombre un "buen padre","un shinobi legendario", pero el sabe que es un maldito desgraciado.

Iso creer que a los aldeanos de que naruto eral el kiuby antes de irse del pueblo dijo al pueblo de que naruto era el kiuby para que torturan a su "hijo" ya que al momento de nacer sus hijos naruto no tenia bigotes y en el momento de encerrar el kiuby en su "hijo" tenia los bigotes en su cara en ese momento creyo que el kiuby posello el cuerpo de naruto.

Luego de que naruto fue a una mision ,hablo con tsunade para ejecutar a naruto ,pero no conto que naruto usara un clon y fuera a avisarle que la mision fue un exito pero escucho todo,luego que naruto escapara toda konoha sintio un instinto assesino que les helo la sangre a todos,minato recodo este instinto como el chakra del kiuby pero luego sintio otro cakra que era el de naruto.

Espero que puedas perdonarnos naruto se que no me lo meresco pero are lo que pueda para que puedas perdonarnos-decia el rayo amarillo con un gran dolor en el corazon

 **¡pum¡**

En el escritorio aparecio gamakichi con una nota en la espalda-toma,me voy-dijo el sapo desapariciendo ya que naruto era el invocador de gamakichi y apesar de no pasar mucho tiempo junto le tomo mucho aprecio a naruto.

 _ **Encontre a naruto reune al consejo-**_ decia el mensaje de el gama sannin con la identidad de cloud para que en menos de lo que canta un gallo minato llamo al consejo.

Sala del consejo

El consejo como shinobi y civil estaban reunido esperando la noticia que le tenia su hokage-bueno como sabran envie a jiraiya-sensei al pueblo de nami para ver si el rumor de que el espadachin mas fuerte del mundo estaba ahi pero lo que no contaba esque el espadachin se llama...-dijo minato pero el no podia decir nada porque en medio de la sala del consejo aparecio jiraiya con diferentes cortes en el cuerpo y sin la mano derecha-se llama naruto-dijo jiraiya para que el consejo explote en caos ya que la parte civil querian que naruto se casara con sus hijas para aumentar su poder,los shinobis querian recompensar lo que le hisieron cuando era niño,los ancianos estaban en silencio y asian planes para que naruto sea leal a la "hoja" mientras que los cercanos a la familia namikaze y uchiha veian como fugaku tenia una liguera sonrisa mientras le caia una leve lagrima mientras kushina tenia lagrimas en los ojos-hable con el me dijo que no quiere a nadien de los namikaze o uzumaki sino los va a matar sin remordimiento-dijo jiraiya para que kushina y minato sientan mucho terror y dolor-me dijo lo siguiente: _si cres que me casare con alguien de esa aldea pues dile que vallan a la mierda,ya no soy el ninja cabeza guecano ya no,soy lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino,he visto con mis propios ojos seres mas poderoso que los bijus y los mate preparate si alguien me provoca no dudare en dejarlo lisiado o muerto-_ termino de contar jiraiya para que los del consejo se aterren por que naruto si estaba enojado con konoha.

Esperemos que naruto nos pueda perdonar-dijo tsume con remordimiento por como trato a naruto-seguro lo ara solamente denle algo de ramen y volvera a ser docil y controlable-dijo una civil para que todos los civiles asientan para que la puerta del consejo se abra de una patada.

A las puertas de la aldea

Podemos ver a cloud caminando con un ceño fruncido mientras veia las puertas de la aldea que juro no proteger hace casi 11 años-alto identificate-ordeno uno de los guardianes de la puerta-me llamo cloud,cloud strife vengo a ver al baka-kage de esta aldea-dijo cloud para que los guardianes se enojen por como le dijo a su kage-oye mas respeto a nuestro kage-dijo el guardian para que naruto le de el dedo del medio-respeto a quien yo quiero y minato namikaze para mi es una mierda-dijo cloud para que los guardianes esten a punto de atacarlo-ni lo intentes no eres nada despues de todo los que se encargan de cuidar las puertas de las aldeas son los jounin mas debiles-dijo cloud para que los guardias tengas una vena en la frente estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento ve como un grupo de genin corria asia la puerta-VUELVE AQUI MALDITO GATO-fue el grito que se escucho para que cloud y el guardia vean que los genin persiguian a un gato con un liston rosa,cloud reconocio a ese gato,el gato demonio "tora".

riendoce ligueramente saco una pelota y la lanzo para darle en la cabeza y dejarlo inconciente,camino para quedar enfrente de el-veo que aun no logras escaparte apesar de los años y aun no mueres debes tener mas de 15 vidas si sobrevives con esa mujer-dijo cloud para levantar a tora y verlo para notar que el tora que conocia tenia el pelaje blanco lechoso y rallas café mientras este era completamente café-valla parece que ese gato hizo su tarea jeje cada generacion de gatos intenta alejarse de esa mujer-dijo cloud para que se acerque a los niños.

Aqui lo tienen mejor vallan rapidamente y pidan un bono por perseguir este gato-dijo cloud para ver a los gennin y cuando vio a los gennin se sorprendio vio a un niño pelinegro con los ojos rojos con 2 comas en cada ojo-¿como te llamas niño?-pregunto naruto para que el niño tenga miedo por como se veia cloud,el niño se aserco con cuidado-m-m-me –l-l-llamo noctis,noctis uchiha-se presento noctis para que cloud se asombre-¿como se llaman tus padres?-pregunto cloud-se llaman fugaku y mikoto uchiha-dijo noctis para que cloud se sorprenda pero sonria de felicidad de que las personas que consideraba como sus padres tengan mas hijos,se arrodillo enfrente de noctis-me llevarias con ellos?-pregunto cloud para que noctis aun nervioso asienta-¿como se llama señor?-pregunto noctis para que cloud se pregunte si le debe decirle el nombre con los que sus "padres" le dieron o el que el se hiso reconosido-me llamo cloud,cloud strife-dijo cloud para que noctis se imprecione-u-u-u usted es cloud strife el espadachin que logro derrotar a mifune,el que mato a mas de 1000 ninjas de kumo,kiri,iwa el solo?-pregunto noctis para que cloud niege-no lo ise solo tuve gente que me ayudo como mis amigos squall,tidus,cid cada uno especialista en diferentes aspectos de combate-dijo cloud con una pequeña sonrisa-valla me puede mostrar la legendaria espada"buster sword"?-pregunto noctis con una sonrisa para que cloud al ver esa sonrisa le aga recordar a sus amigos.

claro pero despues ya que primero debo aser algo muy importante-dijo cloud para que noctis asienta con una sonrisa emocionada pero fruncio el ceño por como se veia konoha,mierda era la palabra con la que cloud la describiria,los arboles se morian lentamente el olor a putrides se olia por todos lados veia una que otra persona en el piso de borracho.

Barrio uchiha

Asique eres el heredero de los uchiha pero no tienes 3 hermanos mayores?-pregunto cloud para que noctis asienta-si pero itachi-ni no quiere ser heredero,tiffa-nechan no quiere porque asi el consejo la obligaria a casarse con el heredero del clan inuzuka y sasuke es rechazado en el clan por que intento desertar de la aldea-le respondio noctis para que cloud asienta-bueno te deseo suerte niño un clan es una gran responsabilidad-dijo cloud para que noctis asienta con una sonrisa-oka-san ya llegue y traje a alguien-dijo noctis para que se empiesen a escucharse ligueros pasos para que despues se vea a mikoto uchiha no avia cambiado casi nada en los años solamente una que otra cana-bienvenido sochi-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa maternal para que noctis le de un leve abrazo.

¿y como se llama tu amigo?-pregunto mikoto que por alguna razon sentia como una parte que penso perdidad regreso-me llamo naruto uzumaki regrese mamá-dijo cloud para que mikoto entre en shock para que despues derrame lagrimas de alegria y le de un abrazo de muerte-mi bebé,mi bebé gracias kami-sama gracias kami-sama gracias-decia mikoto entre lagrimas mientras cloud la abrazaba con una sonrisa dolorosa porque mikoto lo abrazaba sin medir su fuerza-mamá tambien me alegra verte ...pero me estas...matando-decia cloud dificilmente para que despues

 **CRACK**

Al parecer mikoto estaba tan feliz que le rompio la espalda a cloud asustando a noctis al ver com cloud colgaba en los brazos de mikoto por como cloud tenia ganas de gritar-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-fue el grito que se escucho por toda la aldea-oka-san que es todo este escandalo-dijo una vos femenina para que todos vean como una chica con pelo color azabache ojos color cafe un vestia una camisa blanca ajustada que marcaba sus pechos copa DD unos pantalones negros de combate-tiffa-chan mira por fin regreso-dijo mikoto felizmente para que tiffa vea como su madre le mostraba a un rubio que se le asia sumamente familiar para que su mente aga una jugada con un rubio que ella conosia y extrañaba-me algra verte denuevo tiffa-chan-dijo cloud para que cloud vea como en su cara empesaba a aparecer 3 bigotes en cada megillas- n-n-a-naruto-kun?-pregunto tiffa con esperanza para que asienta para su alegria-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dijo tiffa para que le de un leve abrazo-yo tambien las extrañe pero de ahora en adelante diganme cloud-pidio cloud para que las feminas asientan.

Asi que sasuke esta en la prision de sangre por intentar robar jutsus de otros clanes-dijo cloud para que mikoto asienta y tiffa se ria entre dientes-alparecer los guardias no le toman impotancia a lo que le agan a sasuke y al pareser sasuke se volvio la perra de los prisioneros homosexuales-dijo tiffa para que despues estallar en carcajadas con cloud siguiendole-y por que volviste cloud-kun?-pregunto tiffa con curiosida mientras noctis estaba viendo las espadas que cloud tenia selladas mientras mikoto le ayudaba a cargar las mas pesadas.

al parecer konoha a de mal en peor y minato no baka me anda buscando desde entonses para poder salir de la crisis me encontre con ese pervertido bueno para nada en la frontera de nami no kuni y me rogo que viniera normalmente no vendria pero me acorde de las palabras de un amigo me dijo ase tiempo y tambien tenia gente que queria ver como ustedes-dijo cloud para que despues sienta un liguero dolor en la cabeza-lo siento tengo que irme pero prometo volver a verlos-dijo cloud para ir corriendo a la torre del hokage con una mirada de enojo.

Sala del consejo

La puerta del consejo fue abierta de una patada-quien se atreve a-el civil que empezo a hablar se callo porque un kunai le rozo el cuello-no me digas que hacer-dijo una vos para que todos vean que era naruto con una mirada de enojo-¿naruto?- pregunto fugaku para que cloud suabise la mirada para que asienta para que fugaku le de un abrazo para que naruto le devuelva el abrazo y despues se separen mientras kushina se levante pero cuando intento acercarse una espada katana gigante le apunto al cuello-si quieres continuar con los años que te quedan de vida sera mejor que no te acerques entiendes-dijo cloud para que una aterrorizada kushina asienta y se vuelva a sentarce-como veo esta aldea se a ido a la mierda,valla es verdad lo que dicen "el karma es una putada" no bueno sis ustedes creen que volvi por voluntad propia pues no lo crean por lo unico que vine es por el legado del clan uzumaki-dijo cloud para que minato se pare.

naruto kushina es la lider del clan asique no tienes nada del clan uzumaki-dijo minato para que cloud saque un pergamino y lo abra para que saque un poco de sangre y al vertirlo vea cono el arbol genealogico vea el nombre de kushina marcado con sangre-kushina a demostrado ser todo lo que el clan uzumaki esta en contra asique para los estandares ya no es una uzumaki y para que vean que cumplire los estandares-dijo cloud para que unas cadenas salgan de la espalda y aten a kuchina de los brazos y piernas y cloud le rompa la ropa en la zona estomacal-are lo que los uzumaki nos te arian en el momento que se enteraran de lo que hiciste, **Ninja āto** : **5-Ten shīru Ketsueki burokku(arte ninja:sello de 5 puntos bloqueo de sangre)** -dijo cloud para golpear el estomago de kushina para que empiese a gritar de dolor que despues todos vean como el cabello de kushina se volvia blanco y la cara de kushina ganaba unas arrugas todos veian asombrados-lo que acabo de aser es bloquearle la sangre uzumaki a kushina ahora ya no es una uzumaki.

 **¿hasta aqui les gusto?**

 **diganme si quieren que le siga**


End file.
